Speeding Mafia Style
by Azalie-Kauriu
Summary: AU! Female Sena! Before entering Deimon, Sena didn't just go to any middle school. But when she went to Namimori Chuu, she never expected to get involved with the mafia!
1. Chapter 1  Savior

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Eyeshield 21

**Warning:** Alternate Universe, Female Sena! Takes place before Sena enters Deimon High School!

**Summary: **AU! Female Sena! Before entering Deimon, Sena didn't just go to any middle school. But when she went to Namimori Chuu, she never expected to get involved with the mafia!

* * *

Kobayakawa Sena slightly panted as she skid to a stop before the gates of Namimori Middle. Her watch indicated that she had less than five minutes before the bell rang, giving her a small sense of relief as it meant that she did not have to face Hibari Kyouya's wrath due to lateness. Many rumours she heard about his violent tendencies were confirmed when she witnessed him punishing late comers from the class window.

She checked her uniform before entering, making sure that there was nothing wrong so she wouldn't get in trouble with the Discipline Committee. She wore a white collared blouse decorated with a stripped blue and white tie. Over her blouse was a beige blazer that hugged her form, showing her curves and sadly, her developing C-cup breasts. Underneath that, was a black plaid skirt that stopped passed her thighs. Black socks stopped above her calf, fitting into dark brown polished shoes. Her soft brown hair was layered and ended at the middle of her back. Short brown strands of hair framed her face, eventually turning longer as it went down and passed her face, two thick long strands of hair frame the edge of her face, resting on her shoulder. The rest of her hair in the back was slightly wavy.

Her mother and Mamori-neesan said that her body developed fast for a teenager and praised her for her beauty. But that didn't mean she liked it. Sometimes, it drew not so friendly stares.

After Riku left a few months ago, the bullies came back and the bullying was worse than before as the boys took advantage of the fact that Sena's protector was no longer there. The boys, wanting revenge for the humiliation Riku put them through took the term 'bullying' to a whole new level. It got so bad that they resorted to physical taunts, such as punching her in the stomach. Her parents had immediately noticed the bruises and complained to the school. While the boys were suspended, she was still scared to go back and face them when their suspension was off, so her parents transferred her to another school. The nearest was in Namimori.

Saying good bye to Mamori was the hardest thing to do actually, who cried so hard that she couldn't protect her little sister. Sena told her she couldn't protect Sena forever.

Sena sighed as she hurried and changed her shoes to indoor shoes, putting her brown shoes in the locker. She then hurried up to her designated classroom.

She sat down in her seat near the back of the classroom, just in time as the bell suddenly rang and the home-teacher came in through the door. The roll was called and her name came up.

"Kobayakawa Sena!"

"He-Here!" She stuttered, earning a few giggles from the girls in the class.

Despite being here for a few weeks, she still didn't make any new friends yet. Her appearance seemed to gain a few jealous looks from a few girls and while it seemed to attract a few people to try and be friends with her, her timid personality drove them away. In fact, it seemed to attract bullies...again.

The day passed by with Sawada Tsuna being insulted by the maths teacher again, a common occurrence. Sena felt pity for Sawada-san, he reminded her vaguely of herself. She wanted to help him from the boys who were her new tormentor, and verbally abused Sawada for their own amusement or as they called him "Dame-Tsuna". But every time she would try, she would always get a flashback of the physical abuse the bullies from her old middle school put her through and would freeze before she opened her mouth. That event traumatized her to the point that she was always scared of getting hurt.

Luckily for Sawada-san, he had two friends who looked out for him, the popular Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera-san in particular would always get in to a fight with those who taunted Sawada-san and would always come on top. For some reason, he had a habit of calling Sawada "Judaime" and carried what she thought looked like dynamites with him. Impossible, might be fireworks.

Sena had a slight envy for Sawada-san for having Gokudera-san for a friend, he vaguely reminded her of Riku and his protective nature.

The bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time.

The bullies made her get lunch from the canteen again. She swore she was doomed to be bullied forever, this was a sign.

She thought because she was a girl, guys wouldn't harm her but that was a HUGE misunderstanding that was definitely cleared up in her last school.

As school ended, the bullies held her back, telling her to get a few things for them from the convenience store, which were quite far from here and to give it to them at the arcade.

Sena whimpered when she saw the line queuing at the shop. One of the guys was in a very bad mood, and gave her a time-limit, that should she not get back in less than five minutes with their food, there would be hell to pay. Seriously, she already bought them lunch, and they're STILL hungry?

Sena sighed, 'Oh well, who am I to say no?' she thought.

While these bullies hadn't hurt her physically yet, one of them were apparently apart of the Yakuza, and she wasn't going to take any chances.

They already knew she was fast and they took great advantage of that.

She checked her watch as she waited in the line.

Two more minutes.

She sweated and sighed in relief when it was her turn. She immediately ran off as soon as she received all of the bullies' food in a plastic bag.

She had less than a minute and the bullies were on the other side of town.

Sena ran as fast as she could, which she was proud to say, was very fast.

As she ran passed a loud street, she stopped at the sight before her.

It wasn't crowded, but it wasn't completely empty either.

Sawada-san and his friends were on the walk path, Gokudera-san was busy yelling at a...baby cow?

No, it was a child dressed as a cow she guessed.

There was a baby there too, sitting on Yamamoto-san shoulder, he was dressed in a suit and a hat.

She didn't even know they made outfits for babies like that.

For some reason, the boy dressed in a cow's suit was waving a...pink grenade in his hands?

Sawada-san and his friends were panicking, she wondered why. It was just a toy...right?

However, her thought soon stood corrected as the little boy threw the grenade in the air as Sawada-san and his friends separated as it landed exactly where they were standing and exploded.

Sena gaped in shock.

For the first time in the history of her life, Sena thought 'What the hell!' Mamori-neesan's voice was already scolding her for her language.

People also stopped and stared at the commotion caused by the explosion.

Sena snapped out of her shocked state when she heard the loud sound of a vehicle driving straight at them.

While Gokudera-san (Who was holding the boy in the cow-suit angrily) and Yamamoto-san were still on the sidewalk, Sawada-san had retreated to the road when the explosion erupted.

When the smoke from the explosion faded away, the sight of a large truck driving straight at them caused a lot of panic. The truck was breaking to a stop but it was too fast and close to stop before it hit Sawada-san.

Sena didn't notice when Sawada Tsuna froze in shock at the sight of the truck, or when Yamamoto's and Gokudera's eyes widen and yelled "Tsuna!" and "Judaime!" respectively or when the baby in the business suit scowled before lifting a handgun and was about to aim it at Sawada.

In Sena's mind, she thought of all of the abuse she suffered at the hands of her tormentor, of how afraid she was of pain. The sight of Riku's face suddenly came to mind, his voice ran through her mind.

"Promise me you'll stand up for yourself"

But she never did.

The memories of failing trying to help Sawada-san flashed through her mind. She never stood up for herself or for others, and right now, Sawada-san was about to be runned over and might die from the impact.

The result of a huge truck hitting a small middle school student was rather obvious. Screams of people were heard at the sight before them.

But... suddenly everything was in slow motion. The truck was slowly about to hit Sawada-san.

But...Sena knew.

That she was faster than that truck.

But her fear of pain kept her back and froze her legs.

'What use is strength if they can't even touch us?' Riku's voice said in her head.

Speed is our weapon.

Sena could save Sawada-san, she could! But her legs won't move! The one time where only she can save someone by out speeding the truck and save someone from their death is when she's held back by the fear of being hurt.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one who was going to suffer if she didn't do anything.

Suddenly, Sena's legs felt like they were on fire. Her legs burst into action and she unknowingly ran 4.2 seconds for the 40 yard dash for the first time.

Since Sawada-san was just a few meters from her, she was immediately right in front of him.

Instinct took over as she pushed them both down on the sidewalk, the truck just passed by with a crash.

Alarms blazed and people shouting was all Sena heard. "Someone call an ambulance!" The voice of a man far away was heard.

The shape of a body under her was all she felt.

"Ko-Kobayakaya-san?" A shocked and hesitant voice reached out and Sena opened her eyes and caramel brown eyes met hazel brown eyes.

Sena blushed when she realized how _close_ she was face to face and body to body with Sawada-san. She immediately jumped off the boy and sat onto her legs as she sat a bit away from Sawada-san.

"Sor-Sorry! ..Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ahh-Hai!" Tsuna sat up, still in shock, she noticed he had a red hue on his cheeks but dismissed it to the fact that he nearly died, it would come as a huge shock.

She was totally unaware that he was used to the fact that he _nearly dies _every other week.

From the corner of her eye, Sena saw her other two classmates and the two children with them staring at her in shock.

She looked down, slightly embarrassed by her physical closeness with Sawada-san. He was the first boy she touched besides Riku without intentional harm aimed at her.

She felt her legs slightly tingle; it was the first time she went so fast! And she managed to save Sawada-san as well!

Riku would be so proud...Though Mamori would probably scold her for the huge risk she just took.

But it didn't matter, this was the first time she didn't react in fear and she managed to save someone for that! She was never prouder of herself than this moment.

"TSUNA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"JUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Both Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san ran towards us, the boy in a cow suit was Gokudera-san's arms, munching happily on a lolly, while the baby in a business suit was starring at Sena with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Ye-Yeah, Kobayakawa-san saved me" He stuttered.

"We saw" Yamamoto turned to Sena with a brilliant smile "Arigatou Kobayakawa!"

She blushed. Now she knows why Yamamoto Takeshi was so popular, aside from his famous baseball skills and good looks, his smile (in her opinion) was one of his best qualities.

"It-it's fine"

Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned and saw Gokudera-san starring at her with an intense look, making her slightly sweat with nervousness. The fact that he was slightly scowling did nothing to help it.

Suddenly, he went on his knees and bowed towards her. Her eyes widened not only her's but Sawada-san's as well. Yamamoto-san didn't look surprised but looked at Gokudera with...understanding?

"Ehhh?" No one ever bowed to her before, so it was surprising.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita!" Gokudera-san suddenly said with a hint of gratefulness in his voice.

Sena's jaw dropped.

"Ahh! Arigatou Kobayakawa-san, you saved me" Sawada-san turned towards her with a bright smile that looked sincere and attractive as Yamamoto-san's smile, she noticed with a blush.

She always thought Sawada-san was cute but never said so due to fear of social suicide.

"No! It's fine!" She begged for Gokudera to get up which he did as she gratefully saw. She was just not used to seeing someone address her with so much respect and look at her with reverent eyes.

It was lucky that time was on her side when she saved Sawada-san.

Time.

That reminded her.

"Oh crap!" Sena openly swore, scaring the people around her as she stood up and picked up the plastic bag that fell to the side. She examined it and noticed with relief that it was still intact with everything inside it in one piece.

Sena look at her watch and noticed with growing alarm and panic that she had less that thirty seconds to get to the arcade before the time-limit.

"Sumimasen! But I have to get going!" She told the boys and immediately ran off without looking back or waiting for a reply. The leftover fire in her legs was still burning so she ran with the same speed that saved Sawada.

The thought of the bullies and their Yakuza leader grew fear in her. The courage from saving Sawada Tsuna left her.

Sena seriously hoped time was still on her side.

She was unaware that she passed by two boys who were looking at her in shock.

One of them turned towards the other who was still starring at Sena with wide eyes.

"Did you see that Shin! That girl saved that boy's life! She's so fast!" Sakuraba ranted as he thought 'She was faster than even Shin'

However, his friend didn't reply, the dark haired boy was still looking in the direction that Sena disappeared to.

**-Back where Tsuna is-**

Tsuna looked on with a dropped jaw as Kobayakawa Sena ran.

"So-So fast!" He choked.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were also starring at the direction in which she ran off with shocked eyes.

They still couldn't believe what just happened.

The new girl who just transferred a few weeks ago just saved Tsuna.

They also couldn't believe how unbelievably fast she was.

Tsuna vaguely noticed when Sena entered the street.

'How did she get to me so fast?' Tsuna wondered, she was at the other end of the street.

Reborn watched as his student raved on what just happened as Gokudera complained that it was the stupid cow's fault.

That girl was faster than a lot of Mafioso he knew and that was saying something. She ran 4.2 seconds for the 40 yard dash, the so called _'human limit'_.

Or at least, that was the _official report _was.

With flames, it was possible to go faster.

Reborn smirked

"You should make her join your famiglia Tsuna" he ordered, attracting an "Ehh!" from his no good student.

"With her speed, she would definitely be useful" he inputted with Gokudera nodding at every word.

Strange that Gokudera would be open to letting someone join the family but considering she just saved his precious Tenth's life and that she looked a bit similar to Tsuna appearance wise, it wasn't surprising.

"But Reborn! You can't just-" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn who aimed a gunned shaped Leon at him "Hiiee!"

"Why not Dame-Tsuna, she's pretty girl after all" He smirked at Tsuna's blushed, who distinctively remember the feel of Sena's curved body against his.

Tsuna shook his head. 'I LIKE KYOKO-CHAN! I LIKE KYOKO-CHAN!' Tsuna furiously thought as he stubbornly remained loyal to his crush.

Reborn watch with knowing eyes and a smirk, earning a frustrated look from Tsuna directed at his mind reading tutor.

"Haha! Sure, let's invite her to play our game!" Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna sweat dropped. 'He still thinks this is a game!' He thought with disbelief.

However, Reborn had research to do. Research that concerned Kobayakawa Sena.

A certain gun wielding sharp eared blonde would be so useful in this situation but he doubted _he_ had information on this person.

But then again, he smirked.

He learnt to never underestimate Hiruma Youichi's sources.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2  Induction Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Eyeshield 21

**Warning:** Alternate Universe, Female Sena! Takes place before Sena enters Deimon High School!

**Summary: **AU! Female Sena! Before entering Deimon, Sena didn't just go to any middle school. But when she went to Namimori Chuu, she never expected to get involved with the mafia!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Induction**

Sena kept her eyes on the board, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying while trying to ignore the curious stares directed at her.

Yesterday's event was fortunately kept ignorant to the school's population, ensuring that she won't be getting any more attention than she necessarily needed.

However, that didn't mean that all was forgotten.

She was very much aware of the stares three of her classmates were digging into her back, making her fidget nervously. It was giving her a hard time trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Why did they keep staring at her? Any sort of attention given usually meant someone wanted something from her.

Sena shook her head, trying to clear herself from all distractions, as she focused with intensity on the lesson. She had to work hard to pass the entrée exams and get into Deimon High, so she can be with Mamori, her childhood friend and sister-like figure.

Sena was completely unaware of the fact that all candidates were accepted in Deimon upon entry.

Sadly, as it was a Math lesson, she had more trouble than usual, considering it was one of her worst subjects.

Tsuna stared at Kobayakawa Sena, who sat a few seats in front of him and a bit closer to Gokudera. Ever since yesterday, he's been curious about the girl who saved his life. He tried to remember any details he knows about her but couldn't come up with anything significant.

He actually never saw her interact with anyone except the few boys who goes up to her once in a while. But observing her now, he noticed some things he sadly didn't notice before.

Sena was given a variety of looks from the student population whenever they see her. Boys tend to leer at her or give her a smile. He noticed some of the more quiet and stoic boys even pause and give her a look that lasted longer than the stares they gave others. He could emphasis with them, given the attention her…appearance could evoke, not that he'll admit it.

Most of them tried to befriend her as they noticed how attractive she was but were put off by her shy personality and dubbed her as cute yet 'weird'… Not that it didn't stop them.

The female students sometimes give her a wary smile or don't smile at all. Only a few of the female students gave her sincere expressions. Though some of them seemed to have envious and jealous looks and tend to stay away from her…

Actually nearly all of the students stayed away from her.

He figured it was her personality. She was shy and nice-too nice actually.

Whenever someone asks her to do something, she'd never say 'no'. Majority of the male population had a habit of flirting with her yet it didn't go very far to be considered sexual harassment. Despite all of the attention, Sena did not seem to notice the intentions of her male classmates, which made Tsuna slightly worried for her…

Kobayakawa Sena was an outcast.

Just like him.

Even though she wasn't a total loser like Dame-Tsuna was, he could tell she was suffering, it was obvious with the wary smile on her face she wears everyday. She was lonely, he could relate to that. However, ever since Reborn came into his life, he met many friends and was never treated less than dirt by them. He didn't have the time or space to feel lonely anymore. His friends were always there for him.

Sena didn't have any friends.

People laughed at Dame-Tsuna, but it was harmless. He noticed some of the girls stared at Sena with an ugly emotion that they never even looked at him with.

Spite.

It made him feel a bit sad that such a nice person had to suffer from the perspective of social society.

He could tell that his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed this as well.

Despite Yamamoto being a bit naïve, such as his outlook on the manner of mafia games, he was surprisingly very observant. He guessed it was because he had more experience when it came to socializing.

Though it also might have something to do with him having a hitman's instinct, as he vaguely recalled Reborn saying that he was a natural assassin.

The thought of Yamamoto as an assassin briefly went through Tsuna's mind…_Shudder_

Gokudera on the other hand seemed to abhor at the very idea of socializing. Tsuna sweat dropped as he noticed a few girls giggling at him while Gokudera glared at them.

The lunch bell rang as soon as the teacher dismissed them.

Sena sighed as she packed up her stationary. She hated math, she didn't understand half of what the teacher said, even with all the examples on the board.

A girl bumped into her, making her drop her pencils.

"Woops, sorry!" The girl mouth twitched into a smirk as she walked towards the door with her friends, giggling as they were about to leave.

Sena's eyes dropped, her mood worsens as she reached down to pick up her stuff but was stopped when a pale hand already picked them up.

"Here" Gokudera gave them to her with his usual scowl on his face, his eyes full of annoyance as he glared at the girls at the door.

The girls stopped as they looked on shocked as the Italian transfer student who hated everyone but Dame-Tsuna, helped the new cute yet extremely shy girl. One of the girls (Tsuna alarmingly remembered as one of Gokudera's fangirls) stared at Sena with jealousy and dislike in her eyes as they left with bitterness on their faces.

"Tha-thank you Gokudera-san!" Sena said, surprise evident in her eyes and tone of voice.

"Ohh Gokudera!" Yamamoto walked up to them with a bright smile, Tsuna following behind. "That was nice of you." He beamed, earning an enraged look from the Smoking Bomb.

"Urusai Baseball-Freak! She saved Jyudaime! There's nothing more to it!" Gokudera grumbled, but instantly brighten when Tsuna smiled with approval.

"Though that wasn't very nice of those girls" Yamamoto frowned before he smiled at Sena "Hey Sena, you don't mind me calling you that right? Kobayakawa's a bit of a mouthful" He laughed as the others stared at him incredulously.

'_Like you're one to talk Yamamoto! You have the same amount of syllables in your name!' _Tsuna thought with an aghast look on his face.

"No! It's fine!" Sena lightly blushed, not used to people she just met calling her by her first name.

"Okay, I'll just call you Sena-chan!" Yamamoto grinned, earning an ever bigger blush from Sena. It was the first time a boy called her Sena-chan!

"Why don't you eat lunch with us?"

Sena stared surprised as Gokudera turned to him in annoyance, about to call on him for inviting people with them to lunch without Tsuna's permission but was cut off by said boss.

"Ahh, yes, you can eat with us! We usually eat on the roof though." Tsuna turned to Sena with wide expectant eyes, making Sena blush at seeing Tsuna's face and smile up-close again.

Students who were still in the room were starring at them with surprise, a few boys looked aghast.

Despite Sena being a gorgeous representative of the female species (She was even prettier than _Sasagawa Kyoko_!), none of the guys have ever asked her out yet.

They were all mostly too shy as soon as they talk to the sweet and kind girl. They were hoping to get to know her better first, though they don't usually talk to her since she seemed to retreat in her shell when they do. They mostly just stared from afar. Sena's shyness just seemed contagious whenever a guy goes near her and sees her cute face.

Not only that but Sena was completely naïve and clueless when it came to a guy flirting with her, making her cuter for her innocence.

This didn't seem to be the case now as the popular Yamamoto and Gokudera as well as Dame-Tsuna (IT WAS _DAME-TSUNA_ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!) asked her to sit with them for lunch with a casualness that many male students in the room envied.

Some girls-_Who were Yamamoto and Gokudera fans_-in the room however were glaring at Sena, daring her to accept. Because of her closed off personality, most girls thought that Sena believed she was too good for them. This was further emphasized by her looks that isolated Sena from most of the girls, as they were all intimidated by her appearance.

The mentioned girl did not notice anything else in the room, too shocked by the proposal.

'_This is the first time someone invite me to lunch with them!_' Sena thought as she felt her chest become lighter.

"Me? Really?" She pointed at herself to make herself extra sure.

"Ahah!" Yamamoto grinned as Tsuna smiled at her. Gokudera didn't say anything but just glared at everyone else in the room, making them scatter.

Sena's eyes brightened" Su-sure" She nodded but was instantly reminded of the fact that she had to retrieve her tormentor's lunch from the canteen today. "Oh, but I have a…uh errand to run first." She explained at the group's confused look.

"Okay then, we'll meet you on the rooftop?" Tsuna's asked, happy that she accepted. Maybe now, she wouldn't be so lonely.

Sena suddenly tensed.

"Eh? But isn't that where Hibari-san usually is?" Sena asked fearfully. The rooftop was widely known as the skylark's property.

"We-well, sometimes he's there but he's usually sleeping, so we just have to be quiet." Tsuna explained through his stutter, he could emphasis with her sudden fear when it came to the third year.

"Don't worry; he's not usually there though. I think he patrols the school during lunch." Yamamoto smiled, making Sena relax in relief.

"Che, it's not like he owns the place" Gokudera muttered.

Tsuna shuddered, _'That's the problem Gokudera-kun! The way he acts, Hibari-san might as well own the whole town!'_

* * *

Sena gave the bag of food to the boys hiding behind the gym. One of them immediately emptied the bag and handed out the contents to the group of five boys.

"Thank you Sena-chan!" One of the boys winked at her, though she did not notice as she was too excited to meet her new friends for lunch. One of the boys eyed her in amusement, remembering a rumor his kohai who was in Sena's class told him.

Sena nodded before immediately turning around and skipped back in excitement.

"Strange, wonder why she's so happy." One of them muttered as he bit into his meat bun. Akira watched curiously as Sena skip away with a joyful bounce in her step, making her skirt slit up a bit he noticed with a blush.

Sena never skipped before.

"What do you think Ren?" Akira asked the boy that was sitting on the highest step, as the rest of them sat below him, indicating a stage of hierarchy making it slightly obvious that he was their leader.

Kazama Ren, heir to the Kazama clan, the largest Yakuza syndicate in Japan.

His long black hair stopped passed his neck, spiked bangs went down one side of his face, covering one eye, leaving the remaining gold eye visible remained aloof.

"Saa, who knows?" He muttered lowly, closing his eyes as he chewed his food. Akira grinned as he noticed a very slight red hue across Ren's face, evidence that he obviously witnessed the way Sena's skirt flew as she left.

Ren was in a bad mood lately, due to his cousin's antics. Renji had a crush on his senpai he called 'Maria' and wouldn't shut up about it and been teasing his younger cousin's lack of a love life.

Akira mentally thanked Sena's presence. Her speed and good timing calmed Ren down when he wanted something. The last few gophers were so slow that Ren would take his anger out on them due to his impatience.

Akira grinned at his choice in gophers.

Sena was fast, he witnessed that when she was running late for school and he was getting away to ditch classes. The fact that she was an extremely good looking girl was a bonus, it also ensured that Ren wouldn't take his anger out on his chosen gopher.

Akira mentally laughed. Despite the reputation Ren got from the school as troublemaker (which was true) he had a very traditional up bringing. This included not hitting girls, fortunately. Akira like their gopher, she was fast and easy on the eyes, much better than the last few male gophers.

Why didn't he pick a girl before?

Their group had a habit of getting into fights with gangs from other schools. Of course, this was only after they made sure they weren't anywhere near Namimori Chuu. Usually they wouldn't care but getting caught by Hibari wasn't something on their to-do-list.

Especially after that beating he gave Ren last year, Akira thought with a shudder.

The guy who eyed Sena chuckled "Want to know why?"

Nobody really cared but he went on anyway "She's hanging out with her new friends" Everyone continued on what they were doing, clearly not interested "Yamamoto Takeshi, _Dame-Tsuna_ and _Gokudera Hayato_."

Everyone froze, their heads immediately spinning towards him as all their attention was immediately focused on what he was saying.

"How do you know this Oghi?" Akira asked annoyed.

Their group had a grudge against Gokudera Hayato, he beaten them up just because Akira insulted Dame-Tsuna. Though Ren wasn't there to help out, he was too busy trying to escape Hibari at the time, who wanted to punish Ren for wearing the uniform incorrectly.

Akira also had an intense dislike for Yamamoto Takeshi, as the girl he had a crush on was one of Yamamoto's fan girls.

"A kouhai told me all about it" Oghi grinned, though his eyes were full of malice at the mere mention of Gokudera and Dame-Tsuna.

"Hmm" Ren looked thoughtful. "Where's Hibari right now?"

"Patrolling the grounds I think" one of the other guys said.

"Good" Ren smirked as he stood, the others following suit. Ren didn't really care about Dame-Tsuna, he was just some loser on the sidelines, but he always wanted to see how strong Gokudera was. "It wouldn't do for our _cute little kohai _to be hanging out with the wrong sort now would it? We should help her out a bit."

Akira rolled his eyes, "Right~" he deadpanned, knowing the real reason for Ren's sudden … _possessiveness_ concerning their beloved gopher, earning a frustrated glance from his best friend.

"A delinquent isn't someone she should be hanging out with" Ren growled at Akira, in a tone as if he had something to prove.

"Like we're any better" Akira mocked as he eyed the growing vein on Ren's head with amusement.

* * *

Tsuna sat down at the edge of the roof, which was lined with fences to keep people from falling off. His friends sat on either side of him, leaving room for one more person to sit across from him.

Fortunately Hibari wasn't on the rooftop, Tsuna sighed with relief.

Gokudera was currently shouting at Yamamoto, who took a piece of meat from Tsuna's bento. After asking of course.

He lifted his chopsticks to continue eating after failing to calm Gokudera down, only to reach into nothing.

"Ehh?" Tsuna looked down only to find everything in his bento gone. "MY LUNCH!" He shouted in disbelief. "Where did—"He was cut off as something slammed into the back of his head. "GAHH!" His head slammed onto the floor as whatever was on his head jumped off.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be more observant." Reborn remarked.

"Reborn! You already eaten my breakfast, now you're eating my lunch as well!" Tsuna asked angst. He was hungry as his breakfast was stolen from the hitman in front of him, and was looking forward to eating his lunch only for it to be stolen by the same hitman again!

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera greeted.

"Yo kid!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's a eat or be eaten world out there" Reborn said calmly, as if he never stolen Tsuna's lunch. However the amused glint in his eyes said otherwise.

Tsuna's stomach growled.

"Juudaime! Here, eat my food!" Gokudera held his uneaten sandwich out towards Tsuna dramatically, as if it was a cure that would revive a starving dying man with renewed life and without it his precious boss would die from hunger.

Tsuna sweatdropped before sighing.

"No, it's okay Gokudera-kun, it's your lunch, you should eat it otherwise you'll get hungry"

"But Juudaime!" Gokudera looked tearful and touched. His boss was so kind and considerate!

Yamamoto merely looked at each of them as he continued to eat his sushi, as if this scene was an everyday thing before handing out his bento of Sushi towards Tsuna. "Here Tsuna, you shouldn't starve and we're already overflowing with food at home." He smiled, earning a joyful look from Tsuna.

"Yamamoto! Arigatou!" Tsuna said as he took a piece of tuna sushi, gaining a smile from Yamamoto and a tragic one from Gokudera who looked as if he was hit in the heart by an arrow.

"Juudaime" Gokudera whispered tragically, internally crying as he suddenly switched his gaze from Tsuna into a glare at Yamamoto.

"I wonder when Sena-chan will get here" Yamamoto muttered absently.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" Tsuna replied with a smile. Sena looked so happy to have lunch with them, he noticed sadly, so he was sure she'll definitely come.

"Kobayakawa Sena's busy being taken advantage of" Reborn told them with a suspicious gleam in his eyes as if he was planning something.

"WHAT!" All of them shouted, before standing up in worry, ready to go look for Sena.

"That's bad!" Tsuna exclaimed, thinking of scenarios of the worse situations involving his new friend. Sena was a _very pretty_ girl after all, it was only a matter of time before a boy still in his hormones gave into instinct. "We have to go help—HIE! REBORN!" Tsuna shouted after he was kicked on the head by his tutor.

"You didn't let me finish, Dame-Tsuna. Don't worry, she's not involved in _that_ type of situation" Reborn explained to the worried and anxious group of boys in front of him. "That girl is a gopher for a group of delinquents"

"Gopher?" Tsuna asked surprised. Yamamoto and Gokudera starred at Reborn in surprise as well.

"Ah. Since Primary school, Sena's been bullied into being a gopher by her classmates. Because of that, her speed had been put to use and has been improving over the years, which is why she's so fast."

Tsuna instantly felt empathy for Sena. While their situations weren't exactly the same, it was similar. He too was often the target of his classmates' bullying over the years, doing the after school chores that they didn't want to do.

"And it's still going on now?" Yamamoto asked worried, as Gokudera looked on curiously.

"Ah. It was just recently that the torment got _violent_." Reborn stated.

Tsuna looked sick. And so did Yamamoto, Gokudera was incensed.

"What happened? When was this?" Tsuna was quick to ask.

"A few months ago, it was why she was transferred here"

Tsuna felt slightly relieved that Sena didn't have to put up with the violence from her old school. While his bullying was bad, it was never done violently (Unless you count Mochida that is). Though he started to panic when he remembered Reborn said she was still a gopher.

"Who're the ones she's doing _errands_ for?" Yamamoto's asked, on the same mindset as Tsuna. Tsuna noticed his eyes were hard.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this group, Kazama Ren's group" Reborn stated as he looked at Tsuna with a smirk. If one were to look at his eyes, they would notice that Reborn was planning something.

"HIIEE! Kazama-san's group! The rumored Yakuza guy!" Tsuna panicked. He never spoke to Kazama Ren before and never planned to. He was vaguely aware that Akira, one of his usual bullies was in that group.

Gokudera hissed, not caring about Kazama but remembering that the group was apart of the people he blew up before for taunting his beloved Juudaime.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll take care of them for you!" Gokudera smirked. Kobayakawa Sena saved his boss, he owed her. He also knew that his boss was worried about her and was quick to ease his boss' worries.

His hands were already equipped with dynamite.

"HIIE! No Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna scolded while Yamamoto sighed as the former tension evaporated as Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera.

One would wonder how the hell Reborn knew this information but one knew better than to just outright ask.

The door to the roof opened as Sena stepped through, excitement in her eyes. The scene before her was a bit bizarre, Gokudera had dynamites in his hands.

Dynamites that she remembered were real.

Tsuna was trying to calm Gokudera down for some reason as the baby she remembered from yesterday was there as well. She absently wondered why there was a baby at school.

Yamamoto was the first to notice her.

"Sena-chan! There you are, we were about to go look for you." Yamamoto greeted as she walked towards them with her own made bento in one hand.

Tsuna turned towards her with a soft smile, she noticed his eyes seem warmer and empathetic.

"Sena, you came" Tsuna greeted her with her given name, encouraged by Yamamoto, who sat down to continue to eat his lunch while offering some to Tsuna.

The rest followed, Gokudera sat down with a grumble.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch with you" Sena smiled at her hopefully new friends. The rational part at the back of her head immediately reminded her that no one wanted to be her friend for nothing and that they probably wanted her as a gopher as well, but she tried to ignore it as she also deduced that from what she knew by watching their interactions, these three didn't seem like the type of people to do that.

"Aha! It's no problem, we're friends after all" Yamamoto smiled brightly at her. Gokudera started eating the sandwich as Tsuna told him to, while internally weeping as Tsuna shared with Yamamoto.

Sena starred. Tsuna noticed. "What's wrong?"

"We're friends? Really friends?" Sena asked with wide eyes, it was pretty sad that she was actually asking this but for her it was a dream come true.

"Eh? We—well I think so—ano I know it's a bit weird, being friends with me." Tsuna started to stutter, worried that his reputation as Dame-Tsuna would put her off.

"Iie! It's not that at all" Sena told him, worried she'd hurt Tsuna's feelings. The others starred at her in surprise. "I don't think you're weird at all! You guys, you're so kind, loyal and—and warm! I don't care about your reputations at all!"

She looked down at the floor. "It's just that… I'm so glad. I—I usually have trouble finding friends. To be told that someone warm and gentle like you consider me your friend... That makes me really happy." Sena explained as she looked up with sincere eyes and the truest smile she smiled since meeting Riku.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed red when they saw her smile, each of them felt slightly moved by her speech.

Sena watched them, confused by their reactions. Riku used to blush like that around her too.

Reborn unnoticed by now smirked.

Gokudera was the first to look away. "Che, What are you talking about?" He muttered, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

Yamamoto grinned "Of course we're friends Sena. We may not know each other very well, but we already consider you as our friend. You saved Tsuna's life. Because of that, I'll always be your friend" He smiled at her.

Tsuna smiled "Yamamoto's right. You saved my life, I'll always be grateful for that but that isn't the reason why we're friends." Sena looked at him with wide eyes "We want to be your friend simply because we want to be." He smiled at her and in that second Sena sworn that Tsuna's eyes were glowing a burning orange gold.

"Ciaossu" A surprisingly articulate and mature-sounding voice grabbed their attention. Reborn was standing in front of Sena. The baby Sena completely forgotten about. She opened her mouth to apologize for her rudeness as she completely ignored him before the rational part of her mind took over.

"That baby's talking!" She gaped in disbelief, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her.

"Yes" The baby tipped the edge of his hat as he looked at Sena speculatively. "Your ability is impressive…Kobayakawa Sena" He drawled out her name with an unusual interest, making her slightly tense.

She did not know why the thought of a baby showing more interest in her was harder to comprehend than the fact that a baby was actually talking like an adult.

The baby's eyes sharpened, perhaps reading her unease, and then the baby smiled. All of the sudden, it was as if all the menace drained out of the little guy, and all that was left was adorable innocence, "Join Tsuna's family"

Sena starred. What?

Join Sawada-san's family? Did the baby meant through marri-?

Suddenly the baby smirked as if reading her mind.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, looking horrified "Don't invite everyone I meet into the Mafia!" at the same time, Sena yelled exactly what she was thinking previously.

"Join Sawada-san's family? You mean through marriage!" She yelled with a large blush.

Everyone paused, considering what she said as Sena processed what Tsuna said at the same time.

"WHAT! WAIT! THE MAFIA!" Sena yelled with wide eyes, blush all forgotten. Just what did she gotten herself into?

Meanwhile, Tsuna's face was beet red and hot enough to boil an omelet on as Yamamoto choked on his food and started laughing; Gokudera's half-eaten sandwich fell out of his hand as a blush appeared on his face while his jaw continuously dropped, closed, and repeated the process, looking quite like a fish out of water.

Yamamoto stopped still enough to stop laughing, though his eyes were still full of humor. "Haha! Don't take them seriously" He winked at her, "It's a game, you know? It's all in good fun. We're all 'mafia' members, and Tsuna is our boss. This baby is the world's number one hitman."

Oh. Right. A game. Of course.

"If you want to join Tsuna's family through marriage, then by all means, go on ahead. It's not like it's an unconventional method" The baby named Reborn said with a smirk as a glint formed in his eyes.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled, still red yet sounding quite mortified.

"Good job Tsuna. Already got yourself a fiancé, you're well on your way as a mafia boss"

"That's not the point!"

Gokudera snapped himself out of his daze as he heard what Reborn said.

"Juudaime! Getting a wife is well-made political move as your first step as boss!" His eyes were startlingly large and sparkling. A pair of puppy ears and a wagging tail suddenly appeared, making Sena look on with disbelief.

'…Am I really seeing this?'

"NO! Gokudera-kun—"

"Oh! So that's how we're playing it now." Yamamoto looked excited. "Sena-chan's going to be playing as Tsuna's wife in the mafia" He suddenly frowned. "…I want one now too."

Tsuna, Gokudera and Sena gaped at him. Reborn merely smirked.

Tsuna turned to round a remark at him. "REBORN! Look what you've do—"

"Why are you complaining Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn interrupted as he turned to look at Sena, who squeaked at the sudden attention. "You got not only the most beautiful girl in your school (Sena blushed) but one of the only girls _willing_ to go out with you as your fiancé."

Tsuna blushed, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Sena wondered why he was taking this so badly, wasn't it just a game? Or maybe he just didn't want her to be his pretend wife. Did he dislike her this much?

Tsuna noticed her looking down, "NO! SENA! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT IN A BAD WAY!—" He paused waving his arms around when Sena looked at him with her big bright eyes, which looked slightly sad.

She frankly, looked like a kicked puppy.

Tsuna blushed. Gokudera and Yamamoto who on the sidelines also lightly blushed. Gokudera immediately looked away, though Yamamoto continued to watch their interactions with intense amusement.

Tsuna did not know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Sena's feelings and yet he knew exactly how far Reborn would go with his _games_.

"Kobayakawa Sena would make a lovely wife" Reborn calmly stated, drawing a surprise look from everyone as he took a bite out of Sena's bento this time." She cooks well enough to be on par with your mother" Tsuna gaped, for Reborn of all people to say that meant that Sena definitely had enough potential to cook as good as his mother, which was no easy feat. "She's fast enough to protect herself and get out of danger and her attractive appearance as your wife would earn you the respect from both of your allies as well as your enemies."

Sena thought that this baby took this game seriously if he already outlined the pros and cons of their marriage in his mind like that.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera interjected, "I completely agree with Reborn-san!"

Tsuna looked shocked and aghast. Gokudera was always so protective of him that he gets offended at even the thought of anyone being physically close to him.

"That's not the point!"

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna. Do you really want Sasagawa Kyoko as your wife instead? Well, lucky for you, your status as a mafia boss can get you more than one spouse."

"REBORN!"

"Oh! Is that the problem Juudaime? Well Sasagawa is acceptable I suppose, but Juudaime! I strongly oppose Miura as one of your choices in candidate!"

"Haha! Now this is a fun new part to play! Is Tsuna the only one getting married? Can I marry Sena-chan as well?"

"YOU BASEBALL FREAK! OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! AND HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER STEALING JUUDAIME'S FUTURE WIFE!"

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!"

Thus, Kobayakawa Sena found herself engaged to Sawada Tsunayoshi, in what she believed was a game of the mafia, and in which she was to be married to the future Vongola boss.

… Not that she believed that any of this was real.

But at the back of her mind, she can't but help remember that this group seems to possess _real weapons._

* * *

Sorry for the late update. This was originally longer, and done quite a while ago, but I'm still stuck on the second part of this chapter, but I felt bad for the people who were waiting for this, so I hope you guys don't mind me cutting this chapter in half, at least I got it out faster that way.~

Now, as I'm sure you can tell, Tsuna and Sena aren't actually engaged, but ehh, for example, in Yamamoto's point of view, in this…mafia 'game', they are, and thus everyone involved in this game will believe so, therefore everyone in the mafia world will believe they are engaged.

It's quite a hilarious misunderstanding that Reborn isn't going to sort out anytime soon.

As for Kazama Ren, he will be a major character, but he will be the only OC as far as I'm aware of that will be. His 'minions' are just characters on the sidelines… Kinda like Kurokawa Hana and that Tetsuya guy.

I'll continue to put in some Japanese references, e.g.

Iie - No

Arigatou - Thank you

Ano - um.

Urusai - Shut up.

If there are any grammar mistakes anyone notice, please inform me.

I also changed the Title to something more appropriate.


End file.
